School Secrets
by pankushoujo
Summary: It's not possible to figure out if Levi and Eren love or hate each other. In their relationship, there is a little bit of both emotions. And they're not so different after all. People have to hate enough to love, right? And that was what Levi was doing.


_It's not possible to figure out if Levi and Eren love or hate each other. In their relationship, there is a little bit of both emotions. And they're not so different after all. People have to hate enough to love, right? And that was what Levi was doing. _

_His life, by his point of view, was cursed. He would lost everything that he had, such things as family, friends, lovers. But that did not happen with Eren. They were surprisingly studying at the same school, since the school could take a lot of grades. Although they were not friends, they talked to each other. Well, Eren talked to him. He answered with some small words, pretending to not care at all or being rude. Or mean. It was not his fault. _

_The class had start. Science, with two different classes in one, as usual. But this time, there were experiences. Groups of two. Eren had a strange idea of revenge. And that's how it happened. Hate and love walk side by side, remember? Minutes later everyone but the teacher noticed the aura of rage over the classroom. _

**Levi:** Let me do this. Anything that you do will probably just be an inconvenience to me.

**Eren:** But this is a team work!

**Levi:** You dare not to obey me? I'm able to kill you if you don't.

_Eren shivered. That man could be small, but he was strong and able to make that thread append. He knew it. _

**Eren:** You won, all right? YOU WON!

_That was loud enough for all the class to hear. If eye contact killed, the teacher would be Eren's murderer. But he didn't say a thing. He looked back to the black board, explaining some sort of experience that only Corporal was doing. _

**Levi:** I always win everything, kid.

_It was written on a piece of paper with Levi's perfect handwriting. That way it was easier._

**Eren:** No, you don't have me, so you didn't won a small part that you really desire

Admit it!

**Levi:** If I desired you I could already have you. Easily. Just to play around.

**Eren:** You would never have me, i don't love you and i never will! I promised to myself that I would never love someone so selfish like you.

**Levi:** You talk like you hate me and that's funny. Children shouldn't lie.

**Eren:** I-I'm not lying! You pervert! I hate you!

**Levi:** I didn't say anything dirty. Yet. You're the one thinking about perverted things.  
**Eren:** N-No, I-I did not! Stop! You can't have me, period!  
**Levi:** Do you really think so, huh?  
**Eren: **Y-Yeah, w-why?  
**Levi: **I will answer that after the school bell rings, kid. Such things should not be just written on pieces of paper.

_That echoed on the brunette's mind. There were just five minutes left for the class, but it seemed like a lifetime. Finally, the school bell rang. Levi seemed to have forgotten about what they were talking about. But that was not true. As soon as they both got out of the classroom. Levi was a couple of footsteps in front of him. Waiting. _

**Eren:** Where do we go now Levi?  
**Levi: **This way.It will not take so long to answer your little question. 

Levi grabbed his arm violently and started to walk really fast through a large hallway. 

**Eren:** W-Where are you taking me to!?  
**Levi: **The bathroom. Stupid question.

_They entered the men's bathroom and got into one of the cabins. Levi pushed the brunette against the wall rapidly. He was scared by then._

**Eren:** Fuck Levi! That hurts!

**Levi: **So you were saying that you're not mine. Think again, kid.

**Eren: **I-I'm still not yours. Even if you obligate me to think as many times you want, my opinion won't change, dumba...

_The man's lips shuted his mouth. Eren was no longer being pushed against the wall. He could push Levi away if he wanted. Instead, he pushed the man's lips against his. At the end of it, Eren was speechless and not really thinking about his reaction._

**Levi:**

That's not funny anymore.  
I will not be good for you anymore. You're annoying me, reckless child.

_And then he realized. He was kissed. By a man. Another man, older... and hotter? No, that wasn't right. He couldn't like him. That was not a possibility. They were enemies, weren't they? _

**Eren: **N**-**N-NOOO! STOP! I can't! Y-You! How dare you! I hate you even more now!  
**Levi:** I don't care if you hate me. You're a liar. Let me just tell you one thing.

_Levi's mouth was really close to his neck, giving him chills, and that only got worse when he whispered on Eren's ear.  
_

**Levi: ** Your red looking cheeks can't lie to me.

_And only then he realized. His hands went to his face just to verify that it was actually hot as fire. Burning. It was insane._

**Eren: **I-I-I... Fine! Are you fucking kidding me? Since we met, I'm going crazy! Every time you look at me, every time you talk to me. You don't know how I feel when you ignore me! I hate that! I hate your selfish ways to driving me insane!  
Just do whatever you want stupid!

_He said it. He couldn't believe he actually said it, what was holding on the back of his mind for such a long time. His heart was racing and all he was able to look at was Levi's smirk and penetrating eyes.  
_**Levi: **Be careful with what you ask.  
It might be too much for you.

_A scream came out of Eren's mouth. Levi just bit him right on his neck. He was not really sure if it was pain or pleasure that he was feeling. Could both of these feelings walk side by side as well?_

**Eren:** Wait! W-We can't do it here!  
**Levi:** It won't matter if you learn how to keep your voice down.

_Levi's touched his belt. Why was Levi being so hard to him? Eren loved him, he admitted._

**Eren:** Will you obligate me to keep my voice down?

_Eren crushed the small man into the wall. He would regret provoking him. But it didn't matter anymore._

**Levi:** You... I will spank you if you don't.  
**Eren:** I would prefer if you'd kiss me.

_He closed his eyes, like he was making fun of Eren's suggestion._

**Levi: **Moans can still come out, kid. - _he said, while removing Eren's belt._  
**Eren:** If i moan just hit me, has much has you want i will just come.  
**Levi: **All right. Prepare yourself to scream.

_Levi's hands pushed Eren's pants a little bit down, while they were kissing each other. Eren was happy, but a little bit afraid. Would Levi hurt him?_

**Eren:** L-Levi, can you put your fingers first?  
**Levi:** So you're afraid now? I will just make it more difficult for you. I won't be nice to you. You will be loud. I will be mean. That's what you asked for.

_He blushed even harder. How could Levi be so calm while saying things like that? _

**Eren:** No, I just said you could hit me, I didn't said that you could put everything inside all at once!

_Levi grabbed the brunette's hips and pushed Eren to himself._

**Levi:** I want you to be loud. I want you to scream my name, so I can kiss and hit you to shut your moans down.

_Someone was hearing it, probably. A teacher's voice echoed inside of the men's bathroom, right in front of one certain cabin. That man's voice knocked and screamed: _

**Teacher: **Can I go inside!?

"Oh shit", they both thought.

**Levi: **Go to the fucking other one!  
**Teacher:** There's no other one!

_That was a cold blooded lie. That had to be a lie. There were no other people inside of the bathroom. Well, but they didn't check if the other cabins were out of service or broken._

**Levi: **I meant the girls bathroom, stupid...  
**Teacher: **Are fucking nuts!?  
I will kick this fucking door down if you don't open this shit right now!

_He probably heard some sounds coming from the man's bathroom and were there to check, or he wouldn't be so pissed off. Levi realized that and opened the door, killing that teacher with the look on his eyes._

**Levi:** Hey, if you don't go away and piss in wherever the fuck, I will kill you.

_Levi could be scary if he wanted to. The man decided to go away, saying that it wasn't important and he could wait until the end of the next class. While that was happening, Eren (that wasn't visible at all from outside of the cabin) tried to escape. That could have a really bad ending, and that was repeating over and over on the boy's head._

**Levi: ** Where do you think you're going?

_The look on Levi's face doesn't scare him, but makes him blush really hard. The fact that he started to hold the brunette's hips didn't help. _

_Eren didn't think he could handle it. Levi was just messing around with him. Just playing around. Levi was the kid this time, but Eren was the one who started crying._

**Eren: **STOP, OKAY? I can't do this! You're just playing with my feelings, you already know that i like you, you're just being annoying. Until, you admit that you like me, i won't let you do whatever you want to pleasure both of us.  
**Levi:**Humpf. Don't you dare start crying because of me.

_Levi hugged him tight. Was hate turning into love now? Eren didn't see that change. It was fast, and if felt good. And warm. Love._

**Eren:** W-Why? Why are you like this? Why are mean and then you're so kind? It really hurts me.

_Eren's face was flushed red because of both crying and blushing. _

**Levi: **I already told you not to cry. You should just stop misbehaving and... asking stupid questions. 

_Levi stares at the brunette's eyes without kissing. Just looking deep inside his bright green stare. Quietly, with some sort of love on his own._

**Eren: **You want me?

_Eren hold the man's waist, pushing him against his own, warm, sweaty body._

**Levi:**I want you. All of you. But I won't do anything that you don't want. I'm not that selfish. I'm not that evil.**  
****Eren: **I know that now! But i have an agreement, you can have, you can do whatever you want with me.  
But...  
You have to admit that you like me  
I'm not a toy, i'm a person, with feelings and if you don't love me then...  
**Levi:** I... I lo... Humpf...

_"I love you", he mumble._

**Eren:** You said what? I couldn't hear you.

_That was Levi's turn to blush. It didn't happen very often. More, I guess it never happened before. _

**Levi:** You little... I... _  
_I fucking love you, goddamn it!

_Eren gave him a dirty smile._

**Eren: **L-Levi, did you blush just now?  
**Levi:** What are you talking about?

_Eren leaned over and their foreheads touched. Their right hands were intertwined._

**Eren: **Don't lie to me! I saw you! I-I love you too Levi.

_And then, the bell rings. The reactions didn't come right away, but when they did, they were not minimally happy about that._

**Levi: **God fucking damnit... - _Levi's fist meets the wall._  
**Eren: **After classes have finished, come to my place, my parents aren't there today. – _Eren leans and whispers in the man's ear._  
**Levi: **Won't you run away, afraid of what I will do to you later? That's something that I imagine a kid doing.  
**Eren: ** If i invite you, it's because you can do everything with me. Bye, see you there.

_Eren leaves a dry kiss on Levi's cheek. He shudders._****

You idiotic kid...


End file.
